


It all started with a girl falling from the sky

by fourze



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourze/pseuds/fourze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time where solitude ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all started with a girl falling from the sky

That’s how it was meant to be, since the beginning. Him, alone.  
He is a man that enjoys solitude.  
Now that he was done with all of that sidetracking, all of those distractions, he finally had time for himself.  
Time to work on things that actually mattered.  
He had things to research. Things to craft.  
Things to create and things to destroy.  
He had to concentrate. His work was very delicate and required attention.

   
He was better off without others to drag him down. At this point, he wouldn’t even dare calling them “friends”; they were just a liability.  
He had no time to think about how big that castle was for one person.  
The castle didn’t really matter. It was a place to stay in, yeah. He had many precious things stored inside, but in the end, it wasn’t really what you’d call home.  
Well, it’s not like he needed something like a bed, really. In fact, he could very well go with not sleeping at all.  
Not when there are more important things to do.  
In the end, not even he was sure why he was so attached to the idea of destruction, but it sure was better than… whatever it was that he was working on earlier.

   
He was better off alone, without anyone to bother him. Without silly side projects that delayed his work more and more.  
Better off without those “friends” that made him laugh and enjoy things he normally wouldn’t.  
He stands in his castle, that has seen better days, and basks in the soft humming sounds, that indicate everything is working as expected.  
Alone, in silence, enjoying his newly crafted “toys”, he stands, and appreciates the flowing water, only for a minute, before he flew outside and tested his new gear.  
He never really had a chance to do that.  
As if by magic, a girl of fiery red falls from the sky and into the water.  
She’s dirty, messy, with parts of her skin red and burnt, and everything about her screams trouble.

   
“Where did you come from?” He asks her, never mind the confusing display.  
“The sky… The sky!” Her hurried and disoriented tone does little to help him understand the situation. “Sips… Sips blew me up!”  
“He’s always blowing people up. Not that I would ever do anything like that.” There is an obvious hint of sarcasm in the last part, but she doesn’t seem to notice it. “Ever.”  
He snickers.  
“Where am I?”  
“Well, this is my castle, Nano.”  
“Oh hey! Your castle looks really nice, Lalna!”


End file.
